DB: AD Preliminaries Saga Episode 2
The preliminaries for the Otherworld Tournament were here. The numbers were drawn. Goku against Tien Shinhan. Vegeta versus Piccolo. Gohan and Trunks. Goten against.... RADITZ?!? Everyone was in shock. There was also 'Bardock vs. King Vegeta'. "F-Father?!?" "What're you talking about, Vegeta?", said Goku. "Kakarot... King Vegeta is my father!" "Whoa! Really?" "YES, Kakarot! Wait... Bardock..." He paused. "Kakarot, when I was a little boy, I think I remember my father talking about a Saiyan named Bardock... who had two sons, one named Kakarot." "So... he's my father?", exclaimed Goku. "My father against yours! I bet mine'll win." "Bah!", spat Vegeta. "My father was the KING of all Saiyans! I'm sure HE'LL win!" "Vegeta! The matches are starting!" The first matches were between random people that were in the Tournament. The fourth match, however, was Goten against Raditz. "Raditz? My dad told me about you. You're my uncle, but to me, you're no uncle of mine!", exclaimed Goten. "Come now, son of Kakarot. I have changed my once evil ways. I don't intend to be your enemy." said Raditz. The match began. Goten charged. The two exchanged punches and kicks. Raditz prepared one of his attacks. Goten saw this and prepared a Kamehameha. "SHINING FRIDAY!" He launched the energy ball. "....HA!" Goten fired his Kamehameha. The two attacks collided, and eventually exploded. "Time to step it up a bit!" He went Super Saiyan and flew straight towards Raditz. He dodged Goten's attack. "So... you can, too?" "HAAH!" Raditz was a Super Saiyan. Goten stared in shock. "How-" "I TRAINED." replied Raditz. The two fought more. They seemed even, when Raditz stopped. "HaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Raditz boosted up to Ascended Super Saiyan. Again, Goten was bewildered on how Raditz passed him in strength. Raditz prepared his Double Sunday attack. The attack hit Goten dead-on. "Out of bounds! Raditz wins!" "Raditz certainly has grown in power," muttered Piccolo. "How could that Saiyan grunt have mastered TWO stages of Super Saiyan?!?" exclaimed Vegeta. "Next match! Vegeta vs. Piccolo!" shouted the announcer. Thus, the next match began. Vegeta immediately went Super Saiyan. The two clashed in midair. Piccolo fought back with his signature attack, the Explosive Demon Wave. Vegeta dodged the attack. Next, Piccolo used the Chasing Bullet technique. Even though vegeta tried to dodge the ki blasts, they followed him until they all hit him at once. The top of Vegeta's Saiyan Armor was destroyed, leaving his blue undershirt. Vegeta used the Amazing Impact rush attack. Right after, Vegeta used the Big Bang Attack. Piccolo crashed to the ground, unconsious. "Out cold! Vegeta wins!" "Next, Gohan and Trunks!" "Good luck, bookworm," joked Trunks. "Same to you." said Gohan, laughing. "Let the match begin!" Both went Super Saiyan. Trunks continuously punched Gohan, but each punch was blocked by Gohan. Trunks flew up and prepared his Finish Buster. Gohan started charging a quick Kamehameha. Right as Trunks was done, the Kamehameha hit him. Gohan barely dodged the Finish Buster, which made a large crater in the side of the stage. Trunks hit him from behind with a surprise energy-charged punch. As Gohan soared to the other side of the stage, Trunks teleported in front of him and hit him with a side kick. "Guess Iunderestimated you.", said Gohan. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa''aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan 2. Knowing he was outmatched, Trunks prepared his Buster Cannon. Gohan simply deflected the attack with with his hand. He then used his Flashing Kamehameha. Trunks blocked it with his hands, so he charged it up to the Super Flashing Kamehameha, which blew Trunks all the way down to the ground, and because of the powerful energy wave, the stage was completely demolished. Goku then prepared to fight with Tien. Just before the match began, Raditz, Bardock, and King Vegeta walked up to the balcony. Raditz then said, "Attention all powerful warriors, I, King Vegeta, and Bardock have come from Hell to tell you this: All of the warriors in Hell have been planning to storm the rest of the Otherworld. We are the only warriors that are not part of the plan. Groups of them are going to attack different places. A group is going to attack Heaven, another group, the Planet of the Kais, another group, the Spirit Check-out Station, and yet another, this very tournament stadium. All spectators will have to evacuate immediately. All of the fighters, come with us. They will be coming at any time now." End of the Preliminaries Saga. Next episode: The Hell Saga, Episode 1. Category:Fan Fiction